


Can Love Appear at a Panera Bread

by Bingubiusrex



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingubiusrex/pseuds/Bingubiusrex
Summary: Magilou is working at Panera Bread and today just might be the day she finds her one true love?This is a fic I wrote for my friend's birthday. Happy Birthday Arc! Enjoy this.
Relationships: Velvet Crowe/Magilou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Can Love Appear at a Panera Bread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveInvisibleWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveInvisibleWorld/gifts).



Chatter, the smell of processed food, an artificial sense of home, it was all there at the Loegres Panera Bread. Magilou was at the register, working her usual morning through lunch shift. She’s worked long enough to get first picks on the shifts she worked, so she no longer had to get up at 3:30 in the morning just to deal with customers complaining about what was in their whole grain breakfast wrap at 5. Now it was more of people complaining about not getting a whole grain breakfast wrap past 10:30, refusing to process the fact that Panera Bread does not serve breakfast after 10:30. But hey, at least now she gets to go to bed at a decent time. Now all she had to do was just stand at the register, and look at the clock.

It’s 11:15. In 15 minutes it will be 11:30.  
“Hello”  
Once it’s 11:30, just 30 minutes after that she can have her break at 12.  
“Hello”  
And after her break ends at 12:30, just 30 minutes after that it’ll be 1:00 which means-  
“HELLO?!”

Back to reality, Magilou was face to face with a woman. Red hair. Twin tails. A frilly dress. A lot of her friends always chided Magilou for acting childish, but at least it didn’t look like her wardrobe was shared with a Barbie doll. 

“Erm sorry about that,” Magilou muttered. “Welcome to Panera Bread, what can I get for you today?”  
“Hmph. Took you long enough. Anyway, I want a Meditteranean bowl, no chicken.”

Wow, along with her garbage outfit this chick’s just a class act. Fortunately, over her extended time working here, Magilou knew just what to do with customers like these.

“Oooh, unfortunately I can’t get you that, looks like we’re out.”  
“Out? Out of what?”  
“Bowls.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah we’re out of bowls. I could like, put all the stuff in a paper bag if you’d want it that way.”  
“What are you even talking about there are literally people eating soup out of bowls right now in this restaurant”  
“Ma’am those were the last of em. I’m afraid I can only give you the Meditteranean but no bowl. Also I have to put the chicken in there, we ran out of Meditteranean without chicken.”  
“Wh- you know what. Fine. I’ll just take my hard earned money over to Subway. This is literally the worst service I’ve ever had, and I will contact your higher ups. Good. Bye.”

And just like that, she’s out of sight. Now all that’s left is to go back to staring at the clock-

“Hey there!”  
Oh come on.  
“Oh. Welcome to HOLY SHIT”

The new customer in front of Magilou was vastly different from the last. Long, flowing black hair. Warm amber eyes paired with a killer smile. A red shirt emblazoned with TGIF: THANK GOD I’M FARMING and a cartoon of a farmer plowing the fields. And above all else, a left arm covered completely with bandages. What a perfect woman.

“Huh? Oh! Ya must be thinking about my arm. Yeah I got a lil hurt, I work at the hog farm, one of those lil critters almost got my little brother.”, the stranger remarked. “I had to swoop in and save him, but I didn’t get out free! You know how hogs are haha.”  
“Oh, hogs yeah,” Magilou replied, still staring intensely at this stranger. “Yeah I know about them.”  
“Yeah they can cause some trouble, but at the end of the day, I just can’t hate em. They taste too damn good!”  
“Haha yeah. Yeah they do wow.”  
“Haha. Anway do you have bagels here?”

Magilou knew deep down inside that this may be the only chance for her to speak with this person. But if she were to try to flirt with a customer, she could get into trouble, and very well lose her job. While thinking this, memories of her job flooded her consciousness.

Memories of having to tell two grown men that they are not allowed to have a sword fight in the middle of the restaurant. Memories of having to save her coworker Bienfu from being sucked into the kitchen sink’s garbage disposal. Memories of having to tell a grown Malakhim that no, he can not have the kid’s turkey chili, even if the adult size makes him queasy. Memories of having to get her coworker Bienfu out of the panini press.

Yeah. She’s willing to lose this job.  
With her new found conviction, Magilou bit her lip, looked straight at the customer, and began speaking in prose.

“What kinda bagel are you feeling for your saturday brunch? You want an asiago cheese or maybe cinnamon crunch? How ‘bout a you-pick-two with some broccoli cheddar? On second thought I recommend the mac & cheese it’s better. And every day the same ol’ situation order and go, and while I pray the day away they tell me “keep laying low”. I know the trials and tribulations all will lead to better days, drop your wallet you can pay me in praise!” 

Silence filled the room. Everyone was staring towards the register. The customer at the register didn’t say anything, she just stood in awe. But slowly, her hands moved, and clapped together. And again. And again and again and again. Soon, everyone in the establishment was clapping.

“Wow, that was beautiful.” said the customer. “No one’s ever serenaded me like that before. Tell you what, how about you let me know when you’re free and I’ll treat you to my homemade quiche?”  
“Oh, oh yeah that sounds great!” said Magilou. “And, well, I’m free now if you want.”  
“What, like right now right now? Aren’t you working?”  
“Oh don’t worry about it, it’s fine” said Magilou as she climbed over the countertop. “By the way, what’s your name?”  
“Velvet.”  
“Well Velvet, I’m Magilou, and I can’t wait to learn more about you.”  
And so, the two left the bakery-cafe hybrid chain store together, without a care in the world. Bienfu got stuck in the freezer but would end up ok. The unnamed red-haired woman was found sobbing at Subway after she was told that she could not have a discount for being a member of the Abbey. Velvet and Magilou lived happily together on the hog farm, and life was great. The end.


End file.
